This invention is concerned with a stacking device and packaging machine for headed tubular fasteners. In particular the invention concerns a stacking device suitable for use in stacking headed tubular fasteners, such as rivets, in a column one-above-the-other head to tail, such a stacking device forming part of a packaging machine for such fasteners.